


Displaced Heroes

by Drasna



Series: We Can Be Heroes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasna/pseuds/Drasna
Summary: Just a little drabble about The French Mistake AU.
Series: We Can Be Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Displaced Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I've got ideas to expand this into a few more chapters. See end notes so I don't spoil too much before you read.

**February 2011**

Sam wobbled down the curved marble stairwell of Jared Padalecki’s mansion. He’d left Gen in bed. His doppelganger’s wife in this alternate universe certainly had a healthy libido. Apparently, finding otters good homes got her even more in the mood. It had been a bit of a struggle to fend off her advances and he’d feigned not feeling well. That still hadn’t stopped them from fooling around to some extent. But the last thing Sam wanted to do was leave a baby Winchester behind to be raised by the Padaleckis. 

He tried to shake the memories of Ruby out of his head as he yawned. The question that was floating in his brain about where the heck Jared and Jensen Ackles were - if they had been transported to their universe - was on the tip of his tongue to ask Dean. The pampered actors would not last long if they had. He slid open the pocket doors of Jared’s home office.

Expecting to find Dean asleep on the leather couch, Sam’s eyes widened at his brother seated at the circular table. He focused on the laptop screen. 

Sam scratched his head. “Making sure Busty Asian Beauties is still a thing here?” Sam yawned again. “Dude, it’s too early for porn.”

Dean’s eyes peered at him from over the top of the monitor. “Oh, I’m sorry. Not all of us have a fake wife to bang in this alternate universe.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I mean Jensen does. But she has the good sense to live in Texas. And, dude, she’s super hot.” He grumbled, “But, she’s not here. So, don’t get all holier than thou. I heard the noises you two were making all the way from the other wing.” He air quoted the word wing.

“Shut up.” Sam muttered. He flounced into a heap on the couch. “And, that’s not how you use air quotes.”

“You’ve got no real food in this whole entire place, by the way. Everything’s FREE of gluten or vegan and tastes like cardboard.” He sipped from a takeout coffee cup.

“Did you go out?”

Dean nodded.

“How?”

“Cliff.” He pointed to the massive executive desk with the obscenely ridiculous enormous photo of Fake Sam Cowboy hung on the wall behind it. “He’s got a speed dial button on your phone. You live in your own private hotel here. He drove me to a coffee shop and I grabbed breakfast.” Dean dragged a nearby chair closer with a foot and slung his boots on the seat. Sam was going to chide him to not get his furniture dirty but stopped himself. Dean reclined back. His finger tapped on the keyboard. “So, I was doing more research about us here after talking to Cliff...”

“What’d you find out about Jared and Jensen?”

“No, I mean US. And, our characters on the television show.” Dean air quoted the word characters.

One side of Sam’s brow angled upwards. He wasn’t going to tell his brother he used the gesture correctly that time.

“It’s accurate, the storyline. A ton of what’s happened to us over the past six years has been on this show. And, every actor looks like the real life person back in our universe.” He rubbed his eyes.

Sam’s head was pounding again. “So, what, there’s a prophet writing screenplays here?”

Dean cocked his head and shrugged. “The show’s got it’s own wiki. I had to friggin’ look up what a wiki was.” He shook his head. “We’re all over the Internet. Twitter, Tumblr… they’ve got threads and tweets about us.”

Sam grinned. “Dean, we’ve got all this stuff in our universe. You’ve got a lot of catching up to do… but, you did just graduate from a flip phone not too long ago.”

Dean huffed. “You’re missing the point. People are having conversations about US.”

“That happens back on our side. There’s the books that Chuck wrote.” Sam shivered. “Not to mention those god awful conventions.” 

Dean nodded. “Oh, they do the conventions here, too. But they’re…” Dean loses his train of thought, thinking about the women screaming in the video he watched earlier this morning. “Sammy, it's a whole other level… it’s beyond the books. With the show and these two supermodels…” He motioned to the screen.

“They look exactly like us.” Sam pointed to the cringe worthy photo of him on the wall.

Dean sighed. “Would you just…” He turned the laptop to Sam. “Look.”

Sam approached the table and sat in the other chair not occupied by Dean’s feet. He settled the laptop in front of him and stared at the screen with half-lidded eyes. Dean had gone onto Twitter and done a search for his full name. Sam read the tweets aloud and perused the pictures as he scrolled down. “Dean Winchester with crossed arms: a thread. Dean Winchester once said... Dean Winchester is the cutest thing.” 

Dean thrusted his chin forward and grinned. “They even put these video montages together. To good music.”

Sam blinked. “So?”

Dean shrugged. “We’re famous. We matter here, to people.”

Sam shook his head. “But we’re not real here. Sam and Dean Winchester are fictional. We haven’t actually done the things we’ve done in our universe to save the world here. We’re just two actors.”

“We’ve done it somewhere, though. And, these people, they appreciate it.” Dean thumbed the lid of his cup. “Nice to know someone does.”

“Oh my God.” Sam’s eyes widened. “They know we’re brothers, right?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Doesn’t seem to matter here, either.”

“Well, we aren’t going to be around long enough to see what it’s really like to live this life.” Sam studied his brother’s face. “Are you actually sad about that?”

Dean raised a hand up and waved it around the room. “Yeah. You haven’t read what some of these women think of us. I mean, if we went to one of those conventions… I’m not talking about a room full of nerdy guys at that sausage fest we went to a couple years back. I’m talking hot, geeked out ladies. Lots of them.” A broad grin appeared. “Thirst is a term used quite often.”

Sam chuckled and closed the laptop. “I’m sorry you’ll have to miss that.” He rose up from the chair. “I guess I’ll call Cliff so we can go pick up those packages at the airport. Let me check on Gen and make up some excuse before we head out.” He waved a finger at Dean. “You may want to get cleaned up a little.”

Dean grunted at his brother. “Give me fifteen.” Sam left Dean alone in the office. He stood up and downed the last of his coffee. The french roast lingered on his lips. His bones creaked with a long stretch. He cracked joints. His eyes went back to the closed laptop. A relenting sigh later and he was in the seat Sam occupied and opened the computer.

The adoration and lusting by a ton of fans was indeed a tempting reason to hang around a little longer than they probably should. He fell into a rabbit’s hole of research last night. He didn’t want to tell Sam he had no idea what the hell a meme was and had to look that up, too. There were hundreds of memes about the brothers and the show.

But, he’d found himself reading the notes and comments that talked about him in another light. Hero.

He’d been in the middle of reading an actual essay on another tab when Sam had walked in and interrupted. He clicked to open it again. The article is titled **Dean Winchester: Brother, Soldier, Sinner, Hero.**

_"He is both the bad boy of the show and the good son. He is the outsider, the noble cowboy riding on a black horse, the rebel. He is a Romantic Hero._

_Early in the show he made repeated references to the idea that he would never make it in “civilian life” and even when he tries to settle down in season six it just doesn’t work out. He wasn’t meant for the “apple pie life”; he was born to be a soldier, a hunter. He’s good at killing things and he knows it._

_He’s the big brother with a responsibility – Look after Sammy . It’s in his responsibility for his brother that Dean’s tragedy is born._

_Many characters, including Sam, describe him as a dick, but at the end of the day, he’s the one who drove onto the field of Armageddon and bear witness because he didn’t want his brother to die alone. He’s a douche but he does things for the right reasons, killing to save people, rebelling against God and Heaven because it would be an injustice to do otherwise."_

“Dean.” Sam whispered in the open doorway behind him. “Dude, come on.”

Dean’s smile disappeared. He closed the laptop and followed Sam out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of having the boys revisit this AU in Season 15 and help save the world and maybe have some encounters with some near and dear fans I know. Stay tuned... we'll see what kind of mess I can create. I have a feeling watching the boys return next week on television will inspire me.
> 
> Dean Winchester: Brother, Soldier, Sinner, Hero* (Original Article Reference): http://strawberryhillhouse.blogspot.com/2012/11/dean-winchester-brother-soldier-sinner.html
> 
> *Yes, the article came out after the timeline. But, I thought it was a great article about Dean.


End file.
